Goodbye, Mr Moran
by Foxy-Badger
Summary: Sebastian is about to leave for St. Bart's when Jim appears on his doorstep, asking his employee why he hadn't come to say goodbye to his employer. Sebastian tries one more time to convince Jim to change his plans but knows that won't happen anyway. But he hopes that -maybe- Jim will admit that he loves Sebastian. Jim is bound to continue his plan even if it will hurt his friend.


**Title:** 'Goodbye Mr. Moran'  
**Author:** Foxy Badger  
**Fandom:** BBC Sherlock  
**Pairing:** Moriarty/Moran  
**Genre:** slash, romance  
**Summary: **Sebastian didn't want to say goodbye to Jim. But Jim isn't going to have him walk away that easily.**  
Disclaimer:** Story is mine. James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran belong to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.

* * *

It was the morning of 15 June when he left his flat. The black Range Rover stood waiting for him along the sidewalk, the driver standing by the car. As he emerged from the building the driver opened the backseat door for him. Sebastian crossed the sidewalk to the car.

'You're not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?' he heard someone at his right say.

He sighed as he turned to look at Jim who was standing by his own Rolls Royce which stood parked before the Range Rover. He hadn't seen it.

'Tut tut, where are your manners, Moran?'

Sebastian clenched his jaw together, knowing that Jim only called him by his surname to taunt him.

_Not now... please._

He tore his gaze away from his employer and gave the driver a look, added a nudge with his head and handed the man his bag. The driver walked past Sebastian and stepped into the car and closed the door.

'We agreed on no goodbyes,' he spoke as he looked up at his boss. 'And – I thought it would be easier,' he added. Jim had called less than an hour ago that Holmes was ready to meet with him. It was time.

'You know I don't like the easy escapes,' Jim said as he closed his eyes and shook his head once, his posture and face radiating disappointment.

'I do,' Sebastian spoke sullenly. 'And I assumed you weren't a man for goodbyes anyway.'

'You assumed correctly.'

'Then why are you here?' Sebastian met his employer's eyes again, and for the first time he thought he detected a hint of sadness in the man's dark orbs. Did Jim Moriarty know how to show compassion?

'Because obviously, you have been making a problem about what is going to happen,' Jim spoke, rolling his eyes and turning his head away, an obvious hint of impatience and annoyance audible in his voice.

'Of course I have. I've told you I—'

'It's too late, Seb,' Jim dropped his head down and raised his hands as in telling Sebastian he had to stop his arguing. They had done that enough. 'We stick to the plan we agreed on,' he continued, emphasising every syllable and articulating every word he spoke, looking at Sebastian from beneath his thin eyebrows.

'I never agreed on anything,' Sebastian said as he averted his gaze, the arrogance and sarcasm he usually showed audible in his voice.

'Our contract, Sebby,' Jim reminded him as he dropped his hands and spoke with that high pitched voice Sebastian hated so much. And then he didn't even start feeling annoyed by the fact that Jim had called him 'Sebby' once again.

'Don't remind me. I wouldn't have signed it if I'd known we'd—'

'We'd _what_, Sebastian?'

'Would have ended up _fucking_ each other,' he spat the word at his employer.

'Oh,' Jim said his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open, pretending to be hurt. 'Is that all it was?'

Sebastian stared at his employer for a long time.

'Not to me,' he admitted.

Jim didn't speak but Sebastian could see something change in his eyes again. Again Sebastian couldn't place it for Jim wasn't any ordinary person. But then the man grinned and howled with laughter.

'Oh Sebby, don't spoil it now. You're not that boring. Don't change my opinion about you now!' and he continued to chuckle.

'I don't care what you think I am. If this has all been just a game to you, just tell me so!'

Jim stopped laughing, but there was still that pleased smile on his face.

'I'm not telling you,' he said with a single shake of his head.

Sebastian sighed. What had he expected? That the man would say he _loved_ him? This was Jim Moriarty. If there was one thing Sebastian knew about him, it was that he would never admit he loved someone. It would be too ordinary. Too normal. Falling in love was too boring for Jim Fucking Moriarty.

'Well, I should go,' Sebastian said as he placed his hand on the door handle of the car. 'I might miss the doctor if I stay much longer.'

But in fact, he just wanted to leave and not have to look at his boss again. He wished his brain didn't realise yet what was going to happen today. But it became harder for him the longer he stayed.

'He'll be wherever Sherlock is. The man would want to say goodbye to his pet.' Jim remarked.

Sebastian stared at the door handle for a long time, analysing Jim's words. Jim had often called him his 'pet' and claimed how much Sherlock seemed to be like him. Was he now comparing them to Holmes and Watson?

But unlike Holmes and Watson, they were sleeping together...

He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose before he removed his hand from the door handle and turned towards his employer. He strutted over to the other man with five long paces and grabbed the sides of his face and pressed his lips against the shorter man's. Jim's hands flew to his shoulders.

'I can't do this Jim,' he breathed as he pulled back from the kiss to look at his employer.

'You have to.'

'I don't want to.'

Jim moved his hands up, also placing his hands on Sebastian's jaw.

'You must Seb. You must. It'll be your bullet in Watson's brain if Sherlock doesn't obey. It's the plan.'

'But why?' he asked for the hundredth time. 'Why can't we just take a car and go? Walk away from it. Jim. Please.'

'No—no,' Jim shook his head closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Sebastian's. 'It's too easy like that. I don't like easy. You know I don't.'

'You like me, don't you?'

'Oh but I do, Mr. Moran,' Jim said as he pulled his head back, using Sebastian's surname again. 'I like you a lot.'

'Then why can't we just go?'

'Because that's what ordinary people would do.'

Sebastian stared down at the other man for a long while. He knew a long time ago he had lost this argument. He would never change Jim's mind. Not even love could.

So he let go of Jim's face and his hands dropped down alongside his body. But Jim didn't let go. His eyes searched Sebastian's face and ran his thumb over his lips. He licked his own.

And then it happened. Sebastian saw how his eyes started to shimmer and after a while, a single tear streamed down Jim Moriarty's face.

'I'm not a monster, Sebastian,' Jim spoke softly, noticing Sebastian's surprise. 'I'm merely a man with a problem.'

Sebastian stared at him, his lips parted in confusion. But he nodded. He understood. Jim was beyond help. And not even Sebastian could help him.

And Jim leaned forward and kissed him as he had never kissed Sebastian before. Never had Sebastian felt he had been kissed like this. Jim's heart was in that kiss and it felt and tasted like nothing Sebastian had ever felt before.

Jim pulled back, but for some reason Sebastian was fine with that. Jim dropped his hands and quickly wiped his tear away. He stepped back, hands behind his back, creating space between them; the space between employer and employee.

'Off you pop,' he said with a faint nudge of his head.

Sebastian turned and walked towards the car. He opened the door and looked at his employer for the last time.

'Goodbye Mr. Moran,' Jim said in the formal manner he usually spoke to his clients.

'Goodbye sir,' Sebastian answered and got into the car.

* * *

_Please take time to leave a review about the story, my writing style and in-character canon. Please do keep in mind English is not my first language. Lisa betas my stories and I'm very thankful for that!_


End file.
